The present disclosure generally relates to displaying content to a user of an artificial reality system, and specifically relates to a near-eye display assembly with an enhanced display resolution.
As the requirement to simultaneously reduce a size of emissive displays and increase a resolution of emissive displays becomes more demanding, so the limitations inherent in the scaling down of display elements, including the pixels and sub-pixels, become more pronounced. Conventional approaches to increasing the resolution for a given size of emissive display or decreasing the display size for a given resolution involve reducing the space between the pixels and/or producing smaller individual pixels and hence sub-pixels. However, these approaches place increasingly harsh demands on the processing of the pixels and sub-pixels, reduces the achievable yield, and increase the total cost.
It is therefore desirable to create high resolution emissive displays without further reduction of the space between pixels and without further decreasing of a size of an individual pixel and a sub-pixel.